The present invention relates generally to the field of document processing, and more particularly to techniques for performing actions based upon physical locations of one or more paper documents.
The number of paper documents used in commercial and non-commercial environments has increased substantially with the proliferation of copiers, printers, facsimile machines, and other paper document producing devices. As a result, the ability to track physical locations of paper documents is of great importance, especially in an office environment. In addition to tracking the locations of paper documents, users also frequently need to perform one or more actions based on the physical locations of the paper documents. Conventionally available systems do not provide the ability to perform actions based on physical locations of paper documents.
In light of the above, there is a need for techniques that facilitate actions to be performed based upon physical locations of one or more paper documents.